5 Days Out
'''5 Days Out '''is the 5th episode of Season 2 of Barking Bad and the 12th episode of the series overall. Plot Teaser Dudley White visits his oncologist to see if the chemotherapy had any effect on his kennel cough. As it turns out, his kennel cough is still as bad as it was before, but the oncologist refuses to give Dudley the results for another five days. However, Dudley secretly peers at an X-Ray and notices a large tumor on his right lung. Main Episode Dudley returns home and tells Skyler about the results. Skyler is overwhelmed and suggests a family vacation. Dudley says that his death is around the corner and wants to visit his mother to give her the ill-gotten gains. Meanwhile at Jesse's duplex, Kitty invites him to the Petropolis Museum. Jesse is really interested in going, but he then receives a call from Dudley, saying that they need to cook ASAP. Jesse refuses, saying that he wants to "museum and chill" with Kitty, but obliges when Dudley says that their supply of methlymine will soon expire. They will be cooking in the desert for five days straight. Dudley is dropped off at the airport by Skyler, who believes that Dudley will be visiting his mother, when in reality he's meeting Jesse there. Jesse arrives ten minutes later with his motorhome and they buy snacks and water for the long cooking process in the hot desert. They drive deep into the desert away from any civilization and begin using their last batch of methlymine that they got from the warehouse heist. Two days later, they've cooked a $1,550,000 supply of meth, which will be split 50 50. Later that night, Jesse suggests that they drive to a restaurant or a motel just to get outside, and Dudley agrees. However, when Jesse sits in the driver seat, he realizes that he left the key in the ignition and the RV's battery has been drained, which makes Dudley facepalm. The next morning, the duo try their best to jumpstart the battery. Dudley takes gas from the gas tank and starts a generator, and tells Jesse to carry a bucket of gas over while he handles the generator. Jesse spills the gas near the motorhome and a fire starts due to the extreme heat. Dudley panics and quickly grabs a fire extinguisher, but Jesse arrives at the fire faster than him and uses their last drinking water to put out the flames. Their next plan is to call for help. Jesse tries to call Skinny Peter, but he's so far away from civilization that he can't get a signal. He tries jumping on the RV to get a signal, but that still doesn't work. Jesse now tries to get a signal from a nearby hill, but the results are the same. Dudley's phone works, but is very low on battery and hands it to Jesse, telling him to "make it quick". He calls Skinny Peter again and sends him the directions. Skinny Peter is on the way, but takes a wrong turn and ends up driving 20 miles in the wrong direction. On the fourth day, Dudley begins cranking the generator and twenty minutes later, the engine starts but only for five seconds. Jesse suggests walking back to Petropolis, but Dudley says that they would die within hours if they tried that. Jesse angrily responds saying that there's no other choice, to which Dudley responds saying that they can build their own battery using materials found in the motorhome. They return and find all of the materials required for a battery and set it up. The engine fails to start at first, but then stays on indefinitely. A few hours later, Jesse drops off Dudley at the airport and he takes a taxi home. The next day he visits the oncologist, and as it turns out, his kennel cough is getting less severe. In the next scene, we see two men in hazmat suits carry a wet pink teddy bear outside of Dudley's house. This continues the flashforward from other Season 2 episodes. Back in present time, Dudley prepares to go to work, but Skyler convinces him not to due to his recent health problems. Dudley says that he's not going to work, and when Skyler leaves the room, he calls Jesse. The duo meet at a fried chicken restaurant to discuss their future plans. Jesse is excited that Dudley's kennel cough is now in remission. Dudley says that after they sell their last batch of meth, he's quitting the meth business. Later that night, Skyler invites family and friends over for dinner to celebrate the end of Dudley's kennel cough. Dudley gives a speech and tells the story of when he first got the cough, as well as when he got the news that it was over. When he was first diagnosed, he asked the question "why me?" and asked the same question when he entered remission. They then go outside to enjoy Hank Spitzer's bottles of beer. Dudley Jr. asks his father if he can have some, and Dudley says yes, arguing that Dudley Jr. is only 2 years away from the legal drinking age anyway. Jr. drinks 3 shots, but after Dudley pours the 4th bottle, Hank snatches the bottle from him, saying that even though it's an important occasion, it's still illegal for Jr. to consume alcohol. Jr. vomits into the pool after realizing he's had too much. The next morning, Jesse Puppy prepares a surprise breakfast for Kitty. He makes bacon and eggs for her and wakes her up. Jesse's actions earn him a kiss. Kitty invites him over to her room where she has many drawings, including pegasi, ancient greek gods and goddesses, and more. Her favorite drawing is one of Blue Recon and she says that she based the character off of him. This arouses Jesse and they prepare to take their clothes off, until they hear a knock on the door. The knock is Kitty's father. Kitty tells Jesse not to move, but he does anyway, forcing Kitty to come up with an excuse. Kitty aggressively explains to her father that Jesse is the new tenant next door, to which Kitty's father believes. At Skyler's work place, she tells Ted that her husband's kennel cough is in remission and feels bad that she can't be with Ted. Ted comforts her and presses his hand against hers. Meanwhile, Dudley inspects his house and notices that mold is starting to grow underneath the wood flooring. In response, he travels to the store for equipment. While at the store, he notices a shopping cart full of meth ingredients. When the owner of the shopping cart returns, Dudley tells him to go to a different store, suspecting that he may be a rival meth cooker. Dudley purchases the supplies and returns to his car, but notices the same potential meth cooker in the parking lot. Dudley tells him to "stay out of his territory". Trivia * This episode is based off of the Breaking Bad episodes "4 Days Out" and "Over" * Blue Recon is Kitty's favorite drawing. Blue Recon is one of DarkWolf47's OCs for One Stallion, One Mare on a different wiki.